


Traitor to Reason

by forest



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forest/pseuds/forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shunyuri, AU in which shun joins academia after heartland is attacked in order to infiltrate the organization and destroy it from the inside out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traitor to Reason

“You know, I’ve grown to enjoy our little chit-chats.” 

Red flag. Yuuri wasn’t supposed to know he was here.

The heavy iron in Kurosaki’s hand felt displaced somehow. It’d been in the grip of his warm palm for minutes now and yet a cold sting ran through it, numbing nerves in his arm and reminding him of why he’d been here. The sight of Yuuri sat at the edge of his bed with the moon bathing him blissfully couldn’t have been more poignant, but then again why could he bring himself to care about any of that?

Shun allowed his thumb to skirt upwards, brushing against the harsh edge of the knife to bring him back to center. Yes.

He was going to murder Leo Akaba’s right hand man.

“I know you’re there, watching me,” the boy called out teasingly, albeit the gaze he offered from over the shoulder held nothing but gloom.

“I know that you can’t stay here.” 

Had Yuuri not noticed the lethal weapon in his hands?

The soldier turned back to face the windowsill one more, finding more solace in the cotton candy clouds than in his own room… or his own head.

“We found your old deck.” 

The raptor’s heart stopped.

_“I_ found your old deck,” Yuuri corrected sternly. “...I didn’t let them see it. I wanted to believe that you’d joined our cause in earnest at least to stay alive. No sense in turning a good man-- a good warrior over to be executed.”

A good man. Shun almost scoffed aloud if only for the irony of who dared to call him such. The tone of voice that Yuuri held whenever they spoke always felt so calm, as if he hadn’t a care or a worry in the world. Knowing that it persisted when the traitor stood, blade in hand, was almost nauseating. Yuuri just honestly didn’t think that he could die right here in this moment, did he?

“When they placed you under me to be trained, I thought nothing of you. Spineless for turning your back on your creed but useful. In the end you’re not so useful and not so spineless,” admitted Yuuri. “I won’t kill you. Whatever knowledge you carry of our ways with you, you’d better carry it far, far away, because the next time I see you we will be on opposing sides once more.”

So pompous, without even trying. Shun’s rage boiled and frothed out of him with every inch of him screaming in protest to hold his tongue. Next time? There wouldn’t even _be_ a next time. Sitting before him rambling on about what grand times they had together as if he had meant a thing to him at all, as if it would be painful in the slightest to strike him down after everything that they’d been through. Shun had one goal and one goal only in giving himself over to Academia-- to eventually climb the rungs and find himself here, the bedroom of the man who destroyed his home. Now that the time was at hand, all of that patience…

_“No, but I’ll kill you.”_

would be for nothing.

A swing and a miss.

Yuuri caught the other boy’s wrist with an errant snatch. Both appeared equally as startled by the exchange, eyes the size of dinner plates with little olives swirling about, hungry for answers.

“You…” 

A confusion bubbled up in Yuuri’s eyes that left Shun’s heart crippled.

No.

_No,_ there was _no_ way that he meant a damn thing to him and there was nothing that could change the xyz user’s mind about it all. That haunting stare penetrated his defense just long enough for Yuuri to snap the wrist, twisting it out of place. The blade clattered to the floor. Shun gave a shove. Agonizing, gritting his teeth in anguish as he pinned the other to his mattress. The blankets nearly swallowed them whole. Yuuri gazed placidly, observing the fitful bird’s cries.

“Everything we did was a lie. Everything I said-- none of it meant anything except to bring you down to my level so I could finally give you your just desserts. I was waiting, always waiting, until I had my chance to strike. It’s not just for me but for all of us, for the good of my people that you die.” 

Hands snaked about the smaller boy’s throat.

“I’m done hearing you talk.” 

Their eyes mingled softly, awaiting the suffocation. Yuuri did not flinch in the way Shun wanted him to. That stare still called to him in a voice so sweet and knowing that he couldn’t trust those features to stay honest with him, honest like Yuto had been, it only served to drive the nail in deeper that it’d all been wrong. It had to end this way.

Seconds passed.

Yuuri’s mouth twitched into a grin, most Cheshire.

“And still you hesitate.” 

“Sh-shut up!” 

“What’s your excuse now?” the prince pondered aloud, unable to lift his face up but plenty capable of snatching a set of skobeloff locks between his fingers and yanking blood thirstily. “I’m not being cute and unassuming anymore, why can’t you kill me, Shun?”

Why couldn’t he call him Kurosaki? Why did Yuuri have to whisper to him in a voice so saintly speaking words so satanic?

“Is it because you’ve grown to like it here? I know you still have a conscience, filthy little thing but… I wasn’t lying when I told you that I’d come to love our little talks. Me looking out for you as I have been, it felt nice having someone to share my inner most feelings with. It made you feel important, didn’t it, Shun? Don’t you _like_ feeling important?” 

“I _said_ shut up,” retorted Shun, shoving Yuuri by the throat into the bed moments before flinging himself from the mattress and back onto his feet.

Massaging his larynx with care, Yuuri sat up slowly, stunning in the light. Shun couldn’t help but remember just how divine of a poison his ‘partner’ was.

“It’s okay, to forget.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” the bird snapped.

“I mean, it’s okay to forget the real reason you came here. You can find a new reason to stay.” 

Yuuri held out a hand, illuminated by the moon peeking from behind the clouds. The milky white of his skin, the smooth curvature of his wrist, like a porcelain doll were offering him a ticket to another life, a new start, a fanciful religion. But he couldn’t. Nothing was enticing about murder, savagery, the ugliness behind Yuuri’s smile. It seeped out through his eyes and between his teeth like sludge, squeaking out of the cracks and dirtying up his lips… those lips that grinned, glossy, awaiting a reply. Shun gave a frown, his mind already made up.

“I can’t.” 

Watching the way the injured bird nursed his wing, subtly rubbing his sprained wrist in light of their little exchange, Yuuri gave a dissatisfied lick of the lips. Could he really just let this one walk out on him knowing what it would mean for the rest of Academia? Eyeing the weakness evident in those yellow eyes, full of loneliness that he sought to tame, Yuuri stood up at his feet and zoomed in on him. Taking each hand in his and facing him forthright, the soldier’s voice was hellishly hot against the other one’s lips.

“Let me change your mind,” he uttered with malice, mere moments before he’d lean his lips in-- not enough to make contact, just enough to graze gently, inspire impulse… drive Kurosaki to come the rest of the way for him.

And the kiss was catastrophic.


End file.
